


Touch-Starved

by r3zuri



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Art, Frottage, M/M, NSFW Art, Touch-Starved, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r3zuri/pseuds/r3zuri
Summary: Noct came out of that Crystal after 10 years alone feeling a little frisky.





	Touch-Starved




End file.
